gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pacific Standard Job
$500,000 (Easy) $1,000,000 (Normal) $1,250,000 (Hard) |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |cost = $100,000 |unlocks = Lectro Smooth Sailing Award Dead Presidents Achievement/Trophy All In Order Award (optional) Loyalty Award (optional) Criminal Mastermind Award (optional) |image = GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg |unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Hack Pacific Standard - Convoy Pacific Standard - Bikes |fail = Cops alerted before reaching the bank Ran outside of the bank Failed to reach the Dinghy in time Player(s) killed}} The Pacific Standard Job is the final part of the Pacific Standard, the fifth and last heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview 4 Players enter a highly secured bank in Vinewood, and use thermite to break into the vault to steal money, which they escape with on bikes, after shooting a large amount of police. The bikes are abandoned near the end and the escape is continued on a boat. Description The players have arrived at the final part of the final heist, the heist must be taken seriously, and requires extremely good drivers, since it takes a considerable amount of time. First, the players must drive to the entrance of the bank, they should take care and not gain a wanted level. Once arrived, depending on what role the player plays, they must: Hacker The hacker must enter the bank, and take the guards out, and begin to control the crowd. They must wait for the Demolition to break way through the first and second security gates. Once done, they must hack the keypad next to the vault door, and gain entry via a Brute Force app also featured in multiple GTA Online missions. Once entered, they work with the Demolition player to collect all the cash inside the vault. Demolition The Demolition must enter the bank and plant thermite detonators on the security gates. They will burn their way through the gate's lock device, gaining entry and loosening the gate. Once both gates are opened, security guards will spawn in front of the vault door with pistols. Be careful, as they deal more damage than normal security guards, and thus should be killed quickly. A Shotgun is recommended. The player must then collect the money with the Hacker. Crowd Control Crowd Control have a relatively easy job, they must enter the bank and keep all bankers and customers in the bank, and must keep them alive. To do this, they must keep the intimidation up, by firing rounds near the customers, and pointing head-on at them. The bigger/deadlier the weapon, the more they are intimidated. Once the money is collected by the other two roles, the players must meet at the entrance of the bank. The fight is on between the LSPD and the players, and all the roles are combined. A large amount of LSPD cars will swarm to the scene, and, if a player killed a hostage in the bank, two Police Riot vans will arrive, and several NOOSE members will burst out of the rear, armed with Carbine Rifles. The online protagonist will open the door before a bullet hits the door, showing the LSPD's brutality. Shootout The team must now exit the bank, killing the LSPD. The best way to do this is not by using the given Special Carbines, but using heavy fire-rate weapons like the Minigun, MG or explosives like the Rocket Launcher. It is also important to note that the players who are playing as the Demolition and the Hacker will lose a considerable amount of take if they take damage, so its best that the players playing as the Crowd Control to charge ahead first so the Demolition and Hacker team will take the least amount of damage possible. Once the several police teams are destroyed outside the bank, the team must progress towards a alleyway near the bank. A helicopter will arrive, it will attempt to deliver 4 NOOSE officers, however, it will strangely glitch upon gunfire, and the officers will be flung into the air. Police will spawn on the walkways outside the bank, and opposite the bank, so care must be taken when shooting down the alleyway, towards officers responding in FIB Grangers and Police Riots. A few officers will spawn behind the team once they enter the alleyway, so its best for someone to check the team's back. Once the officers have been taken out en route to the first checkpoint, a roadblock will be set out on the next road by more Police Riot, followed by a Police Maverick, which will attempt to drop more officers off. A Police Cruiser will arrive next to the GoPostal building and attempt to kill the players before they make their final on-foot moves. Getaway The players will now take a long journey on the Lectros, using them to navigate through small roadblocks, and escape. A ramp will be set next to the first roadblock, but there is usually a car right after the jump, right in-line with the jump, so the player mustn't jump straight. If only 2 bikes are used (2 players on each), then more officers and a lot more FIB Grangers will attempt to shoot the players and run them down. Falling off the bike is lethal, as officers will commonly exit their vehicles and shoot the player with Pump Shotguns. To dodge gun fire from roadblocks, players must know where the road blocks are beforehand, and brake many times before they come close with the block, and use the KERS Feature to boost through the blocks and dodge gun fire. Once the players have arrived at the canyon, they must navigate to the bridge, where they parachute to the Dinghy, and escape via the river. Once all four players in the Dinghy reach the bridge, the heist will end. Mission Objectives All * Go to the Pacific Standard Bank. * Enter the bank. Crowd Control Only * Control the Crowd. Hacker Only * Hack the keypad. Hacker/Demolition * Collect the cash. All (continued) * Regroup with your team at the entrance. * Exit the bank. * Follow the getaway route. * Head to the canyon. * Head to the bridge. * Jump off the cliff and begin parachuting. * Get in the Dinghy. * Take the Dinghy out to sea. Elite Challenges * Complete in under 10:15 Minutes. * NOOSE not called. * Nobody gets wasted. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg|Two crew members in LSPD uniforms robbing the bank. GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg|Two crew members unlocking the vault gate. GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg|One of the crew members outside the vault. GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg|The team stealing the money inside the vault. GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg|The crew leaving the bank. GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg|The crew exiting the Pacific Standard Bank. GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg|The team running to the bikes. PacificStandardJob-Boat-Escape-GTAO.png|The players escaping in the the boat. PacificStandardJob-EscapingBoatScene-GTAO.png|The cutscene ending the getaway. GTAO_Heist-ThePacificStandardJob_Final.png|The four members looking towards the city at the end of the heist. Video Trivia * This mission bears some resemblance to "Three Leaf Clover" in Grand Theft Auto IV: a (starting) team of four, with duffel bags of money, rob a bank that quickly gains police attention, running through the streets and alleyways of an "iconic" area of the respective city, shooting police officers that stand in the way, all until making their getaway on a directed vehicle that can be swapped out with another, to predetermined location, using any route of the players choosing. * Theoretical gains are by far the highest of all GTA Online heists or missions. However, after exiting the bank, taken money decreases when money bags are damaged, similar to The Paleto Score from single player. Destroyed money cannot be recovered during the mission even when restarting at checkpoints, unless one were to restart at the checkpoint before exiting the bank, making repeated failures quite a loss for players. However, actual gained money can not fall under 55% of taken money (making the heist roughly on par with The Humane Labs Raid in term of profits, should the vault have been emptied), and restarting the entire heist finale will allow a chance of losing less money. * It's possible for either the hacker or demolitions to collect and carry all of the money within the vault. This means that there is only one player whose money bag has to be protected, freeing up the other player (who has no money taken and thus won't lose money when taking damage) to join the Crowd Control players in engaging the police. * If any player kills a hostage, one of the bank tellers will hit an alarm, causing the NOOSE to be deployed. While this will not cause the heist to fail, it fails the elite challenge (NOOSE not called) and makes the getaway significantly more difficult especially if the crew escape on bikes, due to more FIB Grangers and Police Mavericks spawning, and more Police Riots will form roadblocks. * The time during the heist finale is set to 9:10 for unknown reasons. * Like the Fleeca Bank Job, after dispatching the guards, either or both Crowd-Control players can aim an RPG at the teller or civilians and the Intimidation Bar will remain maxed out without having to use any ammunition. * In the cutscene where the LSPD first arrive at the bank, unique sirens are played for the Police Cruisers. They cannot be heard in normal gameplay. The same sirens are also heard in "The Paleto Score". * Escaping on the Lectro bikes could be considered the most difficult part of the heist, given a low probability of all four players reaching the destination alive on the bikes (getting knocked off the bike is almost certainly lethal), as a result this section of the heist finale requires the most restarts to get right. If only 2 bikes are used (2 players on each), then more officers and a lot more FIB Grangers will attempt to shoot the players and run them down. * Although the Lectros are intended as getaway vehicles, players may use another vehicle to complete the escape. Taking a fast car (jacking a Police Cruiser, or using a player-owned four-door coupe like the Exemplar) is far more forgiving against impacts than bikes, although players may still get shot and lose money in the process. The trade-off of using a getaway car (assuming all four players in one vehicle, as this keeps the team together) is that the driver has to be skilled, and that one can't weave in between roadblocks and obstacles as they could have with bikes. Players have reported that using the Armored Kuruma or Insurgent, however, will cause glitches. * Using a Police Riot as the getaway vehicle is the easiest way to complete the escape, albeit at the cost of two Elite Challenges. A Police Riot spawns down the street from where the Lectros are stored. Unlike the aforementioned methods of using a Lectro bike or other getaway car which involves using speed to dodge pursuing police cars and roadblocks, the Police Riot (being slow and heavy, but extremely durable and bulletproof except for the tires) can plough through any law enforcement vehicles trying to stop them. The players carrying the money can sit in the back and be safe from gunfire. Players will intentionally shoot a hostage in the bank to cause NOOSE (and thus Police Riots) to spawn if they use this strategy, at the cost of failing one of the Elite Challenges (no NOOSE called). Note that the Police Riot is too slow to complete another Elite Challenge, which is to complete the heist in under 10:15 Minutes, no matter what route is taken. * Once the players have escaped, the first checkpoint in the Chiliad State Wilderness does not have to be reached, alternatively, players can head straight for the boat by taking the southern road of the Raton Canyon, therefore avoiding the police road blocks, twisting hills and parachute jump. Note that a large amount of police will be on the road, prompting risk of being shot when entering the boat and that the wanted level will remain in place and not disperse on its own. * In fact, players are not required to follow the GPS route given or even go through the mountains at all. To escape, all four players must simply reach the Dinghy. Taking an alternative path such as Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway/Western Highway) is a more direct and shorter trip to the Dinghy. Be mindful, however, that taking Route 1 makes it harder to shake the five-star wanted level since it isn't easy to deviate from the main road to lose the cops, as opposed to the GPS route where there are many opportunities to go off-road into the wilderness/desert to avoid pursuit. Teams taking Route 1 usually carjack a Police Riot to carry all four members, as its armour and weight makes it largely impervious to intercepting law enforcement units. *Between August 3rd and 9th, 2015, the payout was doubled on the Pacific Standard series, making the payout of the Finale the highest theoretical earnings of GTA Online. The money bags also can't be damaged and won't lower the payout of the mission. *On Easy or Normal difficulty, after the bike escape portion of the heist is reached, if a player is killed by the cops, they will respawn on a new Lectro bike. Unlike the original Lectro bikes that are behind the apartment building, the new bike will not have bulletproof tires. This will make it very hard to escape the police in the likely event that either of the tires are burst. It is still possible, however, to retrieve the original bike. Navigation }} hu:The Pacific Standard Job Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online